When the Old Gods Return
by Metal4k
Summary: Gods. Are they myths? Legends? Do they have power over Ice? Or power over creatures? Are the Gods what we think they are? Or are they more? Two people are forced into an uneasy alliance, but what they don't know, what no one knows, is that their time has come. The Olds Gods have Returned, and theres nothing they can do to stop it.


**When the Old Gods Return. **

**Chapter one: The Storm.**

* * *

**character thoughts in_ italics._**

* * *

_So you've heard of me._

_Six years ago I was the screw up. The embarrassment of a son. A nobody who couldn't kill a dragon. _

_Actually, the screw up who, wouldn't kill a dragon. _

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. _

_Yup thats me._

_You see I was a screw up. _

_I was._

_Till I met toothless and well, you guys know the story after that. _

_Berk. _

_A place of misfits and stubborn vikings. _

_A place that has the worst food, horrible weather, and constant threats._

_The only good part of it is the pets._

_Dragons. _

_But this time…_

_Maybe even they're not enough._

* * *

"Hiccup!" A loud, yet sweet, voice called out from aboard her dragon.

Said boy in question, Hiccup, looked up from bashing away at the new battle axe one of his Vikings had ordered.

He was standing at the front of the blacksmiths, Gober somewhere in the back doing only whatever Gober did, and dozens of villagers walking around going about their daily business with their dragons.

His lips curl into a soft smile when he looks up at her. Blonde hair, braid down her back.

Beautiful and fierce upon her fiery beast.

_Astrid. _

"Hey Astrid!" The young man calls up to his girlfriend.

He still wasn't used to her being that. He guessed he never would be. She was too amazing, and yet she choose him, "I thought you were off with the twins? What gives?" Hiccup continued as he slammed a hammer back down on the axe.

_Darn thing won't straighten out…_

"Well I was but…" The girl starts, her dragon lowering them both to a hover in front of the blacksmiths, "Ruff and tuff…"

"Let me guess they started fighting and now they're stuck in a tree somewhere…" Hiccup sighed with an amused grin.

"Yup." Astrid lets out a light chuckle.

The new chief, shook his head and put the hammer down, inspecting the battle axe briefly, "Well this can wait. Let me find Toothless and we'll meet you at my house."

"Alright. See yah there!" Astrid agreed, and with that, her and Stormfly, angled upward and flew out into the open sky.

Of course, Hiccup could only watch her fly off into the sky with a smile, till she became a spec. She knew he would take at least ten minutes to find Toothless, so she would spend her time flying with Stormfly. Like him, flying was one of her favorite pastimes. That and training with her axes.

He looked into the back of the blacksmiths, "Gobber I'll be back. Have to go help out the twins with something."

"Alright boy! Just 'urry back! Don't want to keep 'em waiting!" Gobber yells back from wherever he was inside.

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" Hiccup calls back, taking his leave.

He made his way past sets of weapons while Gobbers dragon, Grump, groaned at him as he walked by and out of the blacksmiths.

Hiccup, wearing his usual set of dragon armor made his way through the village. People greeted him as he went, dragons flying in the air, some with riders other without, children playing in the streets and the sun shining down on Berk.

Most of the village had been very accepting of him becoming Chief ever since his dad had passed. His mother had even moved in to his home, which technically was still her home too.

Unfortunately not everyone was as warm to her returning as they were to him becoming Chief.

Valka, in response, spent most of her spare time with the dragons, making friends with them all and showing their riders, whenever they were with their dragons, all sorts of new things they had never known.

If Stoick had been there, none of them would have treated Valka the way they did.

_If only…._

The young Chief shook his head as thoughts of his dad filled his head.

He continued down the village streets and down the mountain side to where he knew Toothless would be, with the other dragons in the stables, same place as his mother.

Despite his efforts, his dad filed his mind.

It had been a year since his Dads death, and though most had seemed to at least move on, he still mourned.

Sure, he and his dad hadn't always seen eye to eye, in fact they hardly ever did, but when his dad was gone, it had been like a huge hole in his life. No more hiccup do that, no more hiccup be careful, no more Dad watching over his only child.

It was weird for Hiccup, it was painful even, but every night, when Astrid was gone and his mother asleep, he and Toothless would go and fly high into the mountains behind Berk.

There they would sleep till early the next morning, and would return before anyone else awoke.

Of course, his dragon worried for him, constantly watching him whenever the two were together, and alway standing guard over Hiccup whenever his back was turned. He wasn't sure but the young man figured his dragon felt guilty. Guilty since it was his blast that killed his dad.

Hiccup, didn't blame Toothless though. It was all Dragos fault. It was his fault, his dad was dead, and that his fathers home, was now his.

But he couldn't sleep in that house. Not without thinking of his dad.

So he avoided it as best he could.

Thankfully, there was one saving Grace. Astrid.

Whenever she was over, whenever she was with him, it all hurt a little less and became a little more bearable, such as the fact that whenever she stayed the night with him, he never had the urge to leave to the mountains. It was as if her presence dulled the bad and pain inside.

By the time he manages to pull himself from his thoughts, the young man had already made it to the dragon stables.

"Hiccup! What're you doing down here?"

"Hey mom." Hiccup replies with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders. Hands in pockets he walked over to his mom, who was knelt down next to a deadly terror, meaning a broken wing.

"So," Valka starts, dipping her hand in a clear paste that laid next to her, "What brings the all powerful Chief of Berk down here?"

She placed her paste covered hand over the cloth wrapped around the dragons wing, rubbing the paste over the cloth with skill that came only from years of practice.

"Just gonna grab toothless," He looks around the stables for the any telltale sign of his black night fury.

"Ah I think he's outside somewhere with Cloud jumper. You know those two. Always trying to pick a fight with each other." Valka laughed as the Terrible Terror chirped a 'thanks' to her and waddled off, its wing now mended and set to heal properly.

"Those two are going to drive me insane…." Hiccup sighs looking back at his mother. The last time the two had play fought with each other, Fishlegs home had almost been obliterated\. Fortunately him and Valka had managed to stop the dragons before they completely destroyed it.

"You and me both." Valka agreed with an amused smile. As she stood stood up she asked, "So why do you need Toothless? Surely the new chief doesn't have time for flying around in the middle of the day?"

Hiccup shrugged in response. He didn't have a lot of time sure, but he wasn't as…. involved with the tribe as his dad had been. The boy sort of just did whatever he needed to and left to fly with Toothless or spend time with Astrid, or explore, or do whatever he wanted to really.

"Hiccup," His mother says softly, "I know that you like flying, and spending time with Astrid and Toothless is a good thing, but being Chief is more than just doing a few things the people ask of you. You haven't been to any of the town meetings except for two, you haven't been to any of the town feasts in the past two months, and not to mention you're letting Gober and Spitelout basically run the town! Now they're good men, but there is a reason you're Chief and not them."

"I'm only chief because Dads gone…" Hiccup snaps back, "Thats the only reason I'm Chief mom! Not because I'm some great leader… I told you I never wanted to be Chief!" He exclaimed, his voice breaking slightly.

"And thats what makes you perfect for the job." His mother smiles sadly.

_Perfect…_

"Uhh…" The boy groaned throwing his hands in the air, "Astrid says the same thing…" He looks down in shame, "But I'm no Chief mom…"

Valka pursed her lips and looked down as well. She wasn't good at being the whole encouraging mother yet. She'd missed twenty years of it already, and a year wasn't enough time for her to perfect the art, still, she tried.

"Go find Toothless." She smiled, "But you better be at the feast tonight. Spitelouts celebrating for his newborn, and the Chief is expected to be there."

"Fine." Hiccup reluctantly nodded.

"Good. Go."

The new Chief didn't need to be told twice.. He was gone within seconds.

Hiccup loved his mom, but it was weird having her order him around. He didn't know her for twenty years and suddenly she's back in his life.

It was just….

Weird.

* * *

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." And the applause roared through the dining hall, each foreign delegate standing tall as the Queen walked in.

Elsa smiles gently at each and everyone of them.

_Make eye contact. Show them you__'__re not afraid__… _

"Please sit." She gently says with a nod, and with that, each person sat.

They were all quiet and watching her as she moved to her chair at the head of the table.

_Not too fast, not to slow. _She thought as she sat down at what she hoped was just the right pace.

It was the yearly meeting of Trades, where Kings, Queen, and Lords met to discuss trade with one another for the upcoming decade or so.

Since Arendelle had been running for only a year with its new monarch, the neighboring kingdoms, had petitioned for the meeting to be held within Arendelle.

Most were curious, or even suspicious of the new Queen. They wanted to see her and what she was like. To either exploit her, or to befriend her.

Which were which?

Well that was the trick.

When the signed petition had arrived at her door, Elsa had, reluctantly agreed, much to Annas displeasure, but she had been convinced by Kai and her own advisors that it was the wisest thing to do.

So for six months, Kai had trained her. Trained her in the ways of dealing with diplomats, how to see who was lying, or who was honest, to see who was ill or good at heart.

It had been torture, but here she was now.

_Maybe it wasn't a waste of time…_

She had thought it was going to be, but now she was beginning to think different.

"Queen Elsa, I am Lord Salazar" A dark man to her left starts, Lord of the Eastern Kingdom of Mastivar, "It is a honor to meet you. My people have heard much of your kingdom in the last year." His smile was genuine, but he was prying, and she could tell. He was trying to edge her on. To get her to talk about _the Winter_.

She wouldn't though, and it was not their place to ask anyways.

"Of course, but it was a long time ago. Nothing to worry about." she smiled back, but her smile was ice cold.

A clear warning not to ask again.

Lord Salazar nodded politely, understanding the warning, and sat back, many of the others following suit.

Politics were a dangerous game.

A game of thrones, so to speak.

Another man leaned forward clearing his throat before speaking and Elsa greeted him with a polite nod, "Queen, I understand your kingdom is different in its customs, but, is it not common practice for a princess to be present during such meetings? Especially when it concerns her own kingdom?"

Elsa blinked in surprise, wondering where that question had suddenly come from.

She made the connection when she realized the chair directly to her right was empty. She had missed that, and now she looked like a fool.

It was the little things that gave you an advantage over your opponents it politics, and it had given these Kings, Lords, and the few Queens there, an advantage over her.

"Kai," She called calmly, keeping her smile and level gaze.

Her head servant walked over to her form where he stood nearby.

"Where is Anna?" She asked looking at him, her smile still there but her eyes had turned to ice cold daggers.

"I'm not sure. Last I saw of her she was this morning with the Ice Deliverer." Kai informed teh Queen with a frown.

Elsa nodded, "Find her please." She asked, keeping her cool, though the temperature had dropped a few degrees.

She looked back at those seated at the table, "Let us begin,"

* * *

"I swear this is the worst idea you've ever had!"

"Oh come on its not that bad!"

"Anna," Kristoff starts looking down at the red head, "If your sister found out about this she'd kill me."

"Oh please," The younger princess groaned as she adjusted herself, "Its not like we're doing anything wrong."

"Right…" The ice deliver said looking past her, "Because sliding down the North mountain on a thin piece of wood is a good idea."

A whistle of wind zipped by his ear.

They were seated on a thin pallet, Anna in the front and Kristoff behind her, holding onto her for dear life, and at the top of the North Mountain.

Below, at the end of the snow covered slope, were Olaf and Sven.

"Seriously I'm not sure this is the best idea." Kristoff said nervously, "and I LIVE on Ice!"

"Oh stop being a worry horse! We'll be…" Anna started waving her hand and leaning forward. The pallet tilted forward, "Fine?"

And they were off.

Snow raced behind them, the pallet kicking it up like a trail of smoke from a race car.

"I thought you said we'd be fine!" Kristoff screams right as the pallet lifted up in the air from a mound of snow. It slammed back into the ground, cracking beneath them and struggling to keep itself together as they slid down at ridiculous speeds.

"Whoo hoo! We are fine!" Anna laughed as she steered the pallet away from a jagged piece of the mountain sticking out from the snow.

"We are so gonna die!" Kristoff yells as they barely avoid another boulder.

"Oh stop being a big baby!" Anna laughs again as the snow zoomed by them.

"Why didn't we take a sled!" Kristoff cried as they hit another bump, the pallet cracking even more.

Anna laughed more as they ramped off a large mound of snow, "Because you said, 'no Anna we can't ruin my new sleigh!'" The princess mocked as they rocketed back to the ground.

"Yeah because I didn't think we'd actually do it!"

They hit the ground again, the back end of the pallet breaking off, Kristoff screaming again, and Anna laughing as they swerved again and again.

"Watch…" A voice cries a second to late.

The pallet came to a sudden stop, flipping over and launching the two right into a mound of snow at the bottom of the mountain slope, a certain snow man flying into three pieces in every direction, and the reindeer crying in fear as it stuck its head in the snow as if to protect itself.

All was silent.

A pop of snow, "Whoo! That was awesome! We've gotta do it again!" Anna giggled in glee, digging herself out of the snow and adjusting her coat which had somehow flipped backwards.

A blonde head slowly rose out from the snow, spitting snow out then stating, "You're going to be the death of me." A sigh as he too pulled himself out of the snow.

"Aw come on Kristoff its just a bit of fun!" Olaf grinned happily putting his carrot nose back on his head, then reaching for his right foot.

"Yeah yeah he's just grumpy because we're missing that big dinner." Anna stated with a smug smirk and nudging Kristoff in the arm.

"I'm only grumpy because one, you almost killed me, and two, you should be at that dinner." He scolds.

"Kristoff, Elsa can take care of it!" Anna replied, her smiling fading slightly, "Besides I'm no good at that stuff."

"I'm pretty sure thats why Elsa wants you there." Kristoff says softly crossing his arms, "A princess should probably be by her sisters side at one of these things."

"Uh you guys are such drags!" Anna exclaimed falling back into the snow with a 'humph'. "Why can't we just have some fun!"

Kristoff just smiles and shakes his head.

Anna was a trouble maker, but she was still a good person. High spirited, happy, and adventurous.

_I just hope Elsa doesn't kill us…._

* * *

"Please explain to me how exactly you two got up there?" Hiccup sighs rubbing his temple, Astrid shaking her head from beside him.

They were in the back of Berk, among the trees and forests where Hiccup had first found toothless. It had taken them a few minuets to get here,but now that he was here, Hiccup could only sigh at the twins.

_Leave it to them to get stuck in a tree…_

"Well it was her fault!" Tuff shouted as he hung upside down form a tree, Ruff right beside them and their dragon stuck above them chirping in annoyance at its riders.

"Nah uh! You're the one who just had to be annoying!"

"You're way more annoying!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Hiccup lets a groan loose as the two started, going back and forth over was more annoying. He looked at Astrid pleading for her to help him, and when she just gave him a grin he looked back at Toothless.

"What do you think bud?" He asks with a tired smile, "Should we help them?"

Toothless looks up at Hiccup from where he's laying down, his eyes half closed in boredom. The dragon yawns and looks up at the twins with a disapproving frown, or what was the closet thing a dragon could do to a frown.

Stormfly just ignored the two and continued playing with the stick she had found.

"Bud, be nice." Hiccup chuckles with a raised eyebrow.

The dragon huffs, his ears dropping below his head, and he cranks his neck to where he's looking right up at the arguing twins, and opens his mouth.

"No your way more annoying!"

"Uh! You're like baby without a dragon!"

A blue blast slammed into the tree, the force of it breaking the branches, shattering the trunk, leaves falling everywhere, but it at least released the twins and dragon from the trees clutches.

Toothless grinned, ears perking up, and nodded once before laying back down on the ground.

Astrid covered her mouth to keep form laughing while Hiccup stared at the two trouble making twins with an amused expression.

"You two never learn huh?"

The twins looked at each other and together, "Never."

Before Astrid could roll her eyes, before Hiccup could say anymore, lightning ignited the skies and thunder shook the earth, leaves falling everywhere as the trees groaned from the power of the thunder.

"What the heck?" Hiccup mumbles as he looks up at the sky.

He had seen the storm far off in the distance when he and Astrid had flown over to find the twins, but he was sure it would've taken at least a day to reach them.

Now though as he looked up, dark, rolling clouds, filled the sky while monstrous lightning lit the the air and sent horrid flashes of light in every direction.

A strong wind picked up and Astrid was forced to cover her eyes.

"Geez. This storms a monster!" She states as her hair flails in the wind.

"Whoa…" The twins state together, as they pick themselves up and off the ground.

"No kidding!" Hiccup yells back. It was getting hard to hear with the wind.

The dragons, Stormfly and Toothless, were already crunched down, staring at the sky with worried faces.

They knew a dangerous storm when they saw one.

"Whoa…" Tuff states again, baffled by the storms sheer power.

They had never seen a storm like this.

Never.

"We should probably go!" Ruff states seeing as how the trees are beginning to lean from the gale forced winds, as the leaves violently swirl around them.

Hiccup nods subconsciously and looks at Astrid.

He doesn't have to speak for her to understand him, and together they run to their dragons who are already prepared for flight with their wings and legs spread to leap into the air.

It takes a second for Hiccup to climb onto his best friends back, and the moment he does he speaks, "Alright buddy time to head home!"

With Hiccup holding on for dear life, Toothless rockets into the air, Stormfly and Astrid, and the twins with their dragon, quickly following his lead.

Winds screamed at terrible speeds, rain pelting down on the them, and lightning chasing the dragons throughout the sky.

They spun, dove, and flew in what they hoped was a straight line. It was almost impossible for them to tell which way was which with the dark clouds blocking out any landmarks or light.

"Watch out bud!" Hiccup roared as a trail of lightning blasted right in front of them. Toothless dove to the side, slinging shoting around the flash of light, while Astrid flew over it with the twins following her.

"Geez. Where did this thing come from…" The boy mutters to himself as they soar through the winds, Toothless groaning angrily as a gust of wind forces him to the left.

The others fly above them by a few dozen feet, but it doesn't matter.

Visibility drops to almost zero as he flies through the clouds, the rain becoming like a wall of water washing over them.

He grits his teeth, and looks up for Astrid.

His eyes go wide, but immediately close form the amount of rain falling on him. He can't see her or the twins, not through the rain. He can't even hear them with the rain and thunder blasting all around him.

Toothless roars as they avoid another flash of lightning. The electricity rolls through the sky and forces Hiccups's hair up.

He barely feels it as they're forced into a dive from a monster gust of wind.

The dragon roars again, slamming its eyes shut and doing his best to fly upward.

Another gale slams into them and pushes them downward, his wings dragging against the air, screeching against the rain like a banshee.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yells holding onto his best friend, "Hold on bud!"

They soar downwards but another gust of wind within the dark clouds forces them upward, pushing Toothless back up.

Toothless roars in anger and frustration, somehow managing to be drowned out by the rain as it battered away at their eyes and backs.

"Gah!" Hiccup screams, closing his eyes as Toothless's wings become useless and a final gust of wind threw them into a spin.

A cry escaped the dragon and together, best friends fell out of the sky, falling without a path, without grace, the rain and wind slamming against them.

He could hear a voice, but he couldn't place it.

_Astrid…_

Straining just to lift his head against the wind, Hiccup looked up.

He needed to see where they were at.

He needed to get home.

The last thing he saw was rocks.

* * *

**A/N Alright! When the Old Gods return!**

**So heres a new story that I was inspired by a picture I saw on 9gag, and I think on Deviantart too? Oh well. I don't even have the picture and I would never take credit for it, so whoever owns the picture its all you! I just wanted to write this story because it sounded cool. Well the title did. I had planned to try this on Halo or Legend of Korra, but after some thought, Frozen and HTTYD fit the stories premise better.**

**Anyway! Heres this story! Now I can say, this story should be interesting. Maybe. The characters won't really met for a while, and for any pairing questions, all Pairings will stick to their universes canon. Elsa will have an OC pairing but that'll happen later later on in the story.**

**Thank for reading!**

**Please Review!**

**God bless you all!**


End file.
